Toxic Clone
by KILLERmiles
Summary: Yazzo and Kadaj fall in toxic waste and get super powers. Loz feels left out and goes to Vincent and Tifa idvice. Sephiroth learns of His clone's new found power.AND rufus tests out his new sports drink on reno and rude. i will update soon!:D


S.H.M

.men....scrach that. :D

Super Human men

_____________________________

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kadaj yazoo and Loz's motorcycles came to a stop at the forgoten city,The small lake infront of the huge giant shell thingy that they had been staying in glowed a strange green all just sat there and staired at it for a minute befor kadaj throu his 4th fit of the day.

Jumping from the motorcycle he started walking tords the water ranting about his black water and "where had it gone."

As kadaj stood near the water screaming,Loz and Yazoo still seated on their bikes looked at each other.

"Why does he yell so much?"Loz asked looking tords the youngest remnent.

Yazoo sighed,"He isn't really upset,he just likes yelling"

yazoo smiled a little just then realizing that he was absalutly right.

Loz thought hard for a moment,"you know what? I think you are right."

Yazoo smiled a little more and looked at loz "Of course i am brother"

"Do you think he will grow out of it?" Loz asked looking at Kadaj still.

Yazoo leaned back a little making himself a little more cozy then anserd flatly.

**"NO"**

Loz looked at yazoo "Are you sure?"

Yazoo looked at Kadaj who had since started Trying to chop down the mightyest tree in the wood with a Herring,given up and proseeded to kill the rose bush and chuew the head off of a garden gnome.

Yazoo looked back to loz wishing he had not just seen what he did.

"Yeah im pretty sure...sadly,personly i would soooo love to be able to go to bed at night with out having to lock my bedroom door out of fear that my baby brother will come in then rape and murder me in my sleep."

Loz looked at yazoo wide eyed.

"Do you really think he would do that?"

Yazoo smiled smugly "Dont worry Loz,I'll have plenty of time to get away while he kills and eats hates you the Most."

Loz's eyes filled with tears."But...but why?"

Yazoo looked at loz"Don't cry Loz,Kadaj loves you."

Loz looked at yazoo with big sad puppy dog eyes.

"That is not why im sad.

I'M SAD 'CUZ YOU WOULD LEAVE ME BEHIND"

Yazoo sighed and got off the motorcycle.

"Where are you going?"Loz asked after him.

"Im going to stop kadaj from killing the rest of my flowers"

Loz scoffed."Let him kill 'em they are uber nasty."Yazoo looked back at Loz."What the hell does ubber mean?"

Loz smiled Evilly.

"Well...uber or ueber comes form the german language. it is a cognate of both german and latin super and greek as well as english. uber is used as a preposition or an adverb depending on the context. it can be used in an expression such as 'Uber Cool' but that would sound rather awkward to a german. they would rather use 'obercool', where 'ober' means 'upper','higher' or superior. for example the german word for 'first lieutenant' is 'oberleutnant' another example of the word uber could be like, ' man chech out Sephiroth's uber armor!-or 'Dont mess with him he is he is so uber' Uber in this case meaning all powerfull. So in this case all im saying is that those flowers are super nasty!." Yazoo's mouth fell agape,"What did you say Loz?"

Loz looked around,"Er...Nothing," yazoo stepped tord Loz, "how do you know all that?" Yazoo asked.

A bead of sweat trickled down loz's face."Well.....i...I dont know" yazoo raised an eyebrow "Loz tell me!"

But then just as loz was running out of idea a most wonderess thing happend. They heard a splash and a scream. '

{Fine so mabye it was not a wonderess thing for most people but Loz was despret.}

Loz and yazoo spun around to look upon the lake,They heard kadaj screaming and saw alot of splashing. "OMG he is drowning!" Loz and yazoo shouted at once. In an instent they were at kadaj's side pulling the boy from the water. They got him on to the shore, "Oh my god he is not breathing!" Loz screamed, "What do we do?"."Don't worry i know CPR" Yazoo said pushing Loz out of the way. Loz watched in amazement as yazoo revived their little brother. Kadaj coughed and sputterd,Sitting smiled at him,"Are you ok Kadaj?" Kadaj coughed again"Yaah i think so." Loz hugged Kadaj " i was so worried he pushed him off "Im fine Loz! Really im fine." "My TURN" yazoo said as he hugged the smaller remnent,"Kadaj screamed as Yazoo kissed him and hugged him and said horrable things in baby talk to him as he squeezed ever tighter, tighter then Loz had. Yazoo let him looked at him with utter fear in his eyes. Yazoo smiled "Look at the lil baby Loz,isn't he the cutist thing you have ever seen?" loz looked at kadaj."Yea he is pretty cute all shiny and wet...with water." at those words they all screamed.

"ITS ON US! THE ICKY GREEN WATER IS IN OUR HAIR!"yazoo screamed.

Loz looked at the water then at himself "OMG ITS IN MY CLOTHES! OMG WTF IM GOING TO DIE WHAT IF STUFF STARTS FALLING OFF?"

kadaj staired at the lake.(O-O) {OMG}

They all looked at the lake,they saw green bubbles popping to the surface,

then with a pop Aerith's dead rotting body foated up to the top and bobbed around, Befor turning its rotted head and stairing at them then returning to the depths.

they all staired at each other, kadaj was the first to speak

"ITS DEAD LADY WATER! AND I DRUNK IT THAT ONE TIME!" loz laughed "well atleast you made all them kids drink it too." Yazoo snickerd. "LOL YOU ARE SO GROSS KADAJ! LOL"

Loz looked at yazoo "and you kissed him!"

Yazoo's eyes widend as kadaj and loz smiled at him laughing. "Its not funny!"


End file.
